Lost Soul
by akane1412
Summary: This takes place in the end of episode number 158 and it contains some spoilers also shonen ai story YxYone shotplease R


**Lost Soul**

**by akane1412**

**Disclaimer:**Yugioh doesn't belong to me ... but if it did I would make at least Yami and Yugi hug all the time, Anzu would never appear and Celtic guardian would be the most powerful card of the game ...

**Jonouchi: **I liked the Anzu part

**Yami:** yeah ... that and the part of me with Yugi O.o

**Yugi:** blushes I wish Akane-chan did own the series

**Akane:** but I don't ... live with it TT

**Yami: **well on with the fic.

**Akane: **wait ... one more thing ... Please read and REVIEW! also you may leave flames

**Yugi: **O.o ?

**Akane:** I can learn with flames you know ? ... but better be flames with reason and not only mean flames or Yami will send those flamers to the shadow realm

* * *

«This takes place when Raphael defeats Yami»

I can't believe I lost like that, all my monsters ... must hate me now right ? ... well I can understand why ... I deserved their hate ... and Yugi ... does he also hate me now ? Aibo ... Hikari ... he warned me ...

**flashback**

"don't Pharaoh, Don't use that card!" «Yugi was screaming and holding the Pharaoh's arm»

**end of flashback**

If I had listened to him ... If I didn't play that card ... ah how I regret it ... yet ... I deserve this ... and now I'm ready to accept defeat ... I destroyed my own monsters ... and ... ignored my little Aibo... now it's time to pay.

"The soul of Orichalcos always takes away the soul of the loser and it's your time. But you brought that upon yourself Pharaoh ... it's all your fault since you played that card" I heard Raphael saying ...

Yes it was my fault ... yes, and I knew it ... YUGI! my little Aibo ... so many things I still want to tell him ... that I NEED to tell him! like how much I--

«Yami was interrupted in his thoughts by the circle of Orichalcos closing ... and then»

"**PHARAOH!**"

Huh ? this voice ? Aibo ? but

"I won't let that happen to you!"

«Yugi suddenly pushed Yami from behind»

what ? I don't understand ... wha-

"Yugi what are you doing here" I'm surprised ... he shouldn't be here ... he should be somewhere safe ... not here ...

"One of us will be taken" Yugi what is this ... what are you" And I want to be sure it will be me and not you"

What Yugi ? How can you say that ... Yugi, YUGI!  
Yugi is going to... ? No please ...

"NO, Yugi don't do THAT!"

I can't ... believe this ... no Yugi soul is ... disappearing in front of me .. Yugi ... Yugi ... don't leave ... I'm the one who should ...

"Adios, your highness" that bastard ...

«Yami then rushed to the place where his soul and Yugi's soul meet ... the place with the two doors»

My Aibo's room ... please ... Rah make him still be there ...make it all from before only an illusion ... I want ... Yugi ...

Tears ... I'm crying now ... I wonder how long has it been since I last cried ... or ... have I never cried before ? ... ah ... does that matter now ?

My hearth hurts ... it's screaming his name ... how could I have done that to him.  
how could I have been so stupid ? how could I have wished for power over listening to m most precious one ?

And Yugi ... after I ignored your words like that how could you still sacrifice yourself for such a person as me ?  
you should just hate me ... I love you yet I did that to do ... yes ... my heart is so in love for you my Hikari ... yet how could I have done that to you ...

now it's all so dark in here ... Hikari it's really gone ... it was all destroyed by Yami ... and more than the darkness that filled the room ... my eyes are all blurry ... but what will these tears do for him now ?

«Yami saw then a figure forming in a corner in the opposite place he was cleaning his eyes he got closer as he got closer the figure got form»

"Yugi ?" no ... it's not Yugi ... it's only a part of his memory left behind ...

«the little figure was talking to himself and Yami got closer to hear him»

"Yami ... I wonder if I should tell him now that I ..."

"tell me what Aibo ?" I asked but his image was gone before Yugi could say anything ...

I can see now another one not far ... he too is talking

"Yami..." and vanished ... and then another "...suki"

"what ? Yugi what do you mean ... with that ?" ... could it be that my little Aibo is also in love with me ... "why to fall in love with such cold pharaoh as me ... " tears are now falling more and more ... but why cry now ... he is gone GONE and it's all my fault ... I did that to him .. I was the one to play that cursed card ... just for the power of it ... if I didn't play it ... I could have lost ... but Yugi would still be here ... a defeat ... what does it have of so special compared to this lost ...

"Rah what have I done to him ... to my Hikari"

another vision ? another memory ?  
this one it's from just before Yugi came to me after I lost the duel... his feelings ... I can fell them ...

Fear .  
Despair .  
Worried .  
Love ...

all them to me ... all them because of me ... No ... I don't deserve your love ... after all ... I who love you so much ... caused you so much hurt

« voices starting to call for Yami»

I don't want to go back ... a world without my Yugi is not worth

"Wake up"  
"can you hear us"  
"come on partner wake up"

I slowly opened my eyes ... yet this world seemed so dark ... because of Yami, Hikari was taken away ...

"hey he is back to us" I heard Otogi saying ... he sounds happy ... but there is no reason to be happy anymore ... your friend Yugi is no longer here ...

"I knew you wouldn't be taken by that bastard" Jonouchi said happy ... "how did you manage to not have your soul taken Yugi?"

NO YOUR WRONG ... Yugi he ...

"Are you alright partner ?"

how could I have done that ...

"No Jonouchi"

my hearth felt more and more like if it was being riped out of my body ... it was hurting ... and screaming his name .. looking for forgiveness ... looking for the light in the middle of the darkness ...

"nothing is alright" I lost him ... my most precious one ... things couldn't be worse ... he was the one who saved me ... if it wasn't for my stupidity he would still ...

"that guy won" I'm trembling all over ... I can fell it ... the hate for Raphael ... and worse .. the hate I fell for myself ... if I hadn't use that card ...

"And Yugi is gone" my fault ... all my fault ... Yugi ... oh yugi

"I don't understand ... how can you talk if your soul is gone ?"

damn Jonouchi ... stop ... don't talk anymore .. it hurts so much already ...

"no not mine, BUT YUGI'S!" tears were once again falling from my eyes ... I didn't care with stooping them anymore "AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT"

I did it ... all MY FAULT

yugi ...

"**I'M SORRY YUGI PLEASE COME BACK!**"

it hurts my heart ... please Yugi ... oh Yugi ...

"I should have been the one taken and not HIM!"

"**THIS IS NOT FAIR!**"

Rah why ... ? why him ? why such a lovely and innocent creature ? why Yugi ? if this is a punishment from my past ... then punish me alone ... send me to the shadow realm forever ... but don't hurt my Hikari ... he doesn't deserve this

Yugi ... I must ... find a way to save you ... yes I have to ... even if it costs me my soul all Ì can offer .. I will give anything to it takes to have you back

I love you my Yugi ... and all my tears and all my pain are for you ... to show you my love to you ...

I might have been an all mighty pharaoh but ... my heart is forever your slave

Love you ...

* * *

weeee done I had the idea to write this after watching this episode for about the 10th time it's my favorite episode this and the other one where Yami also cries later on again because of Yugi .  
Yeah I think they would really work out if the mangaka wanted it to :3 (or maybe he wants but it's giving small hints ehhehe)

Well now that you've read review tell me if you like and if you didn't like if you didn't like tell me what I did wrong 


End file.
